Death by Movie
by Amagake
Summary: In which the smashers are tortured by a sapy vampire movie, Mew-two is shoved in a closet, and general chaos errupts. SamusxMarth/Twilight Bashing


I hate my life…

Samus Aran, smasher and bounty hunter, found herself watching… Twilight.

I think I might be sick…

It was movie night at Smash Mansion and, most regrettably, the duty of picking the movie had fallen to Princess Peach Toadstool. A short time before, when all the smashers had been called into the huge living room by Master Hand, the aforementioned princess had brandished the sappy vampire movie in the faces of her fellow smashers and smiled. "I picked this one!" she had said happily, ignoring the groans from most of the assembled fighters. Ganadorf and Bowser had turned to leave until they were both buffeted about the head by turnips. The matter settled, at least in his eyes (digits?), Master Hand departed. This prompted Peach to twirl around with a giggle and insert the DVD that had begun Samus's current torture.

"_Oh, Edward."_

"_Oh, Bella."_

Roy sighed audibly from the other end of the bounty hunter's couch and muttered, "Why am I here again?" to the blue haired Altean prince seated next to him.

"I don't know, Roy." Marth muttered in return. "Why are you here?"

"Oh wait, I know this one. You _begged_ me to stay. Since _you_ wanted to watch Twilight."

Marth reddened. "Shut up. I didn't beg. And I don't want to see it."

Roy grinned mischievously. "You had something else you wanted to watch. Like the person sitting next to you…" He let his voice trail off.

"Shut up!" Marth hissed, glancing at Samus to see if she'd heard. She hadn't. She was too busy studying the wall, trying to convince herself that this was all just a bad dream, to notice anything else. However, before Roy could provoke Marth any further, Peach hissed, "Both of you be quiet!" Quiet ensued.

Meanwhile, the video continued on its sappy course. By this point, everyone who didn't have a reason to stay (i.e. Girlfriend who is watching, crush who is watching, friend who made puppy-dog eyes at you to keep them company so they could watch their crush) had departed. Those who stayed were mostly under the second category, except for Young Link and Nana (who had Popo sitting next to her, holding a mallet. His intentions was clear.), Peach and Mario (the later was half-asleep), and Samus and Roy (Zelda had gotten to the former, Marth the later). As to the other occupants of the living room, Link was there for Peach; Zelda, who was curled up at Samus's feet, much to her discomfort, was there for Link; Captain Falcon, who hadn't taken his eye's off her all night, much to everyone's discomfort, was there to watch Samus; Marth was also there for Samus, although he had managed to claim the seat of honor next to the blue-clad bounty hunter. The Pokemon appeared to have stayed for the movie itself, with the exception of Mew-two, who appeared to be falling asleep against the wall. No one knew why he was there.

Marth felt his eyelids drooping again. _I'll be sorry if I fall asleep. _He thought. _I'm not sure why, but I'll regret it if I fall asleep. _But despite the prince's efforts, his eyes began their treacherous descent yet again. He was not lucid enough to stop them, and really, the escape from Twilight was not something to be resented, so he fell asleep. Shortly thereafter, Samus was aroused from her detailed study of the wall by a sudden weight on her shoulder. She looked down slowly, eyes wide, and saw a blue-haired head resting on her arm. The Altean prince was snoring softly, and to be perfectly honest, Samus's first thought was upon how awfully cute he was. But Samus pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind, blushing bright pink. She quickly glanced around, to ensure that no one had noticed. No one had.

"Come on Marth!" She hissed, prodding him. "Wake up!"

The prince remained asleep, and even snuggled a little closer to her.

"_Marth_, _too close_." Her voice shook slightly and she glanced around again, trying to think of a way to remove him without attracting the attention of Zelda or Peach. The blonde finally just punched the offending boy in the face. Marth sat straight up with a squeak, clutching his nose.

"What was that for?!" He whimpered, removing his hands and checking them for blood.

"I am not a pillow, Marth Lowell." She growled, and returned to analyzing the wall. He, on the other hand, was left staring at her with a mix of sadness, hurt, and confusion on his face.

_At least no one noticed._ Samus thought.

Roy turned towards the shell-shocked prince beside him.

"Did you… squeak?" He questioned.

"Shut up, Roy." He snapped, and turned to glare at Robert Pattinson. However, he soon turned to glaring a hole through the carpet. He figured if he looked at Pattinson too long, he might never be able to get the image out of his mind.

Samus finally lost it. She stood up in one quick motion and strode from the room, ignoring the questioning look from Zelda, the confused look from Marth, and the mildly interested look, which she got courtesy of Link.

The bounty hunter calculated that she had about ten minutes before Zelda ripped herself away from Link to come and find her. By the time she had calculated the chance that Zelda would find her at all, and if so, how long it would take, she found herself outside the kitchen. She considered the door for a moment, thinking, _Milk does sound good…_ Decision made, she strode through the door.

As she was bringing her freshly poured glass of milk to her lips, a voice behind her asked, "Milk?" She jumped, spilling milk over the floor. Looking up, with a few choice words for the person that had snuck up on her, she found Marth looking at her, a small grin on his face. She swallowed her "few choice words," and wiped the surprise from her face.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She questioned, her eyes daring him to cross her.

"No. I just never thought of you as a milk person." He said, his smile growing bigger as he stepped into the kitchen.

"What kind of a person did you think of me as?" She questioned, her voice gaining an edge.

After a moment thought, Marth replied, "Hard liquor." Hoping that she would know that he was joking and that she wouldn't kill him.

She regarded him for a second, and then smiled. "Thaaanks." That was when she made the mistake of stepping forward, and she slipped on the wet floor. Marth was immediately at her side, just as a true gentleman should be, and caught her elbow, keeping her upright. She looked up at him for a second, when they heard a voice behind them drawl, "What _are_ you doing to Samus, Marth?"

They spun around to find Roy grinning at them. Marth's face soured.

"Don't say anything. I know where you sleep, Roy."

A look of mock horror came over Roy's face.

"I'm not that kind of person, Marth!"

The prince's face blanched.

"I have a sword, Roy. Don't push me."

That time even Samus smiled a little bit.

Marth's face went from being very pale to being very red.

"You two have sick, sick minds."

Roy grinned.

"Now, I did have a reason for coming in here… Now what was it?"

The boy pondered for a second.

"Ah yes, Zelda wants you, Samus." The bounty hunters shoulders slumped. _Back to torture…_ "You can come along to, Marth-chan, if you'd like."

"Don't call me that." He sighed.

"Of course, Marth-obaa-chan."

"I hate you."

"Of course."

They returned as Bella was kissing Edward. Marth heard Samus mutter, "I might be sick." Roy didn't reenter the room.

The bounty hunter slumped down onto the couch, the Altean prince settling himself next to her.

"Come on. Cheer up, Samus." Marth muttered in her ear. "It's almost over."

"How do you know? You watch it recently, Marth-chan?" The bounty hunter spat. To her surprise, the prince blushed.

"Peach wanted to watch it, and Link wanted to… I dunno… Watch her? Well, he didn't go for the movie, I can tell you that much. At any rate, he made me go with him."

Samus almost spat something back at him, but decided not too. She was not in the mood to make an enemy of her crush.

"Whatever." She sighed.

Meanwhile, Roy slipped unnoticed into the room. _Marth and Samus are sitting awfully close together. Well, this is just too good to pass up._

The red head snuck up behind the two and gave Marth a good hard push between the shoulder blades, sending him toppling into Samus's lap.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed at him as he sat up.

Marth was about to defend himself, when he saw Roy making frantic gestures at Samus and making kissy faces. He sighed, but thought, _Why not?_

He leaned forward and kissed Samus, and then prepared for the punch that he knew was coming. It didn't, however, and the only thing that came in contact with his face was Samus, who was kissing him again.

Most of the rest of the brawlers had fallen asleep, including Samus and Marth, although Samus was dozing against Marth's arm. This excluded the Pokemon, who were still entranced by the movie, and Nana, Young Link, and Popo. Those three, thoroughly bored with Twilight, decided to tie up Mew-two. After the physic Pokemon was tied up and duck taped, they threw him in a closet and promptly forgot about him.

And so, another movie night ended happily enough for the brawlers, with the exception of Mew-two, who was still in the closet.

**A/N: **Wow… this thing is so long… But, I was in the car with a laptop on a 9-hour drive, so can you blame me? As you can see, I am beginning to expand my horizons. I love Super Smash Bros. Meele so much… I also love SaMarth, which I have recently discovered (although I do usually play with Marth on Meele). It kinda makes me sad, though, because I love reading SaMarth, and there's not a lot of it. Of course, you could say that I am writing to correct that problem, but it really doesn't correct it for me. After all, I can't read my own fan fictions (well, I can, but it's not the same). There are parts of this I don't like, but I'm too lazy to correct them. So yeah… R&R… And Enjoy!

The irrepressible Amagake

P.S. Merry Early Christmas. I might or might not post another fic before Christmas.

P.P.S. Credit to ShimmeringJade, for epic stories and inspiration for this fiction.

P.P.P.S. References to Hana kimi near the top... if anyone caught it... (the Japanese drama, not the Manga)


End file.
